Story Of Guardian
by White Lavender
Summary: Hohoho... paparazi dadakan muncul! kira-kira.. siapa ya, yang akan menjadi korban paparazi ini? Amuto, guardian, ato.. read n review aja, ya. warning: khusus chap. ini akn memakai karakter Yui H. -Yui Hoshina- biar percaya n chap. depan gk akn dipake lg.
1. Chapter 1

**Yui:** Hei! Hei! Hei! Yui Hoshina disini. Ini fanfic Shugo Chara pertamaku lho!? Pokoknya dibaca, harus dibaca (maksa?) hehe.. Ngomong-ngomong soal fanfic, Songfic itu ternyata nggak boleh dibuat ya? Hehe.. Yui baru tau waktu di kasi' tau sama Light. Jadi nggak boleh ya??? (murung kayak Yu-rei Digi Charat Nyo *pembaca: ni Author udah stress kali ya?*).

**Yui:** Ya udahlah, gak usah dibahas lagi. Kita lanjutin aja deh ni fanfic, haha... (pembaca: Hiiiii?! Authornya udah gila? Stressnya udah tingkat tinggi, ketawa-ketawa sendiri? *sweatdropped*)

**Utau****:** Udah ah?! Kelamaan lo! Kapan mulainya nih?! (lemparin ember)

**Yui:** Aduh! Ya ampun, sabar bu'? Nggak sabaran amat sih pengen dimunculin. Liat tuh! Para Guardian aja pada nyante tuh!? (nunjuk –nunjuk Tadase, Amu, Yaya, Nagihiko dan Rima yang lagi minum teh.)

**Utau:** Ibu? Perasaan elo deh yang lebih tuaan daripada gue? Pokoknya gue nggak peduli! Yang penting, cepetan mulainya! (sambil remes-remes mi gemes. He..he..)

**Yui:** Iya, iya. lagian ini juga cerita gue, ngapain elo yang ngebet banget mulainya?! (sambil ikutan minum teh).

**Utau:** Uuhh! Lo bawel amat! Kebanyakan basa-basinya! Cepetan mulainya!! (ngacak-ngacak rambut Yui terus diseret).

**Yui:** Kyaaa!! Iya, gue mulai! Oke, silahkan baca and jangan lupa review ya? Here we go come read to my fanfic! Utauu!!!! Lepasin rambut gueehh!?!(teriak-teriak gaje).

**Utau:** Dasar Author lebay!

**Disclaimer****:** Shugo Chara bukan punyaku tapi punyanya Peach-pit. Tapi..,.. Ikutonya punyaku. Kyaaa!!! Ikuto!!(dilemparin sandal ma Utau dan Amu). XP

**Summary****:** Seseorang mengetahui rahasia Guardian? Siapakah itu..?

**Warning:** OOC, garing, gak lucu sama sekali, campur aduk, gak suka jangan baca tapi wajib review yang banyak.

**Story Of Guardian**

**Author: Yui Hoshina**

Hari ini para Guardian lagi asyik minum teh (kecuali Rima yang lagi minum coklat) dan ngobrol-ngobrol nggak jelas di Royal Garden dan nggak menyadari akan terjadi sesuatu sama mereka. (pembukanya aneh, agak serem dikit) (readers: Nggak serem tuh! Muka lo yang serem!).

"Haah, damainya. Sekarang munculnya batsu tama sudah berkurang!" kata Amu sambil tidur-tiduran di sofa.(?) (emang di Royal Garden ada sofa ya?)

"Iya nih! Yaya jadi semangat, nggak ada kerjaan!" sahut Yaya sambil main kuda-kudaan(?).

"Nggak ada kerjaan, kok cemangat cih?" gumam Pepe heran.

"Iya, ya? Kita jadi nganggur!" sahut Tadase sambil meminum tehnya.

"WAAAHH!! GUARDIAN ASLI!? KEREN BANGEET!!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba nongol langsung dobrak pintu Royal Garden.

PRAANG!

BRUUKK!

CROOOTT!

SPLASH!

Pintu Royal Garden hancur dan pecahannya tepat mengenai sofa yang ditiduri Amu dan kuda-kudaannya Yaya. Sedangkan Yaya dan Amu refleks langsung ngumpet dikolong meja. Rima cuek bebek. Tadase yang lagi minum teh langsung nyembur minumannya tepat ke wajahnya Nagihiko.

"King?! Pilih salah satu hukumanmu!! Mau kakinya dipijat atau bersihkan wajahku yang kotor ini!?" tawar Nagihiko sambil memberikan death glare kepada Tadase (tambahan, senyum iblis).

"E, eh, ma, maaf Fujisaki? Kayaknya, aku lebih memilih membersihkan wajahmu aja?" ujar Tadase gemetaran teringat peristiwa kakinya dipijat oleh Nagihiko sampai KO! Tapi, saking terburu-burunya Tadase ngambil kain pel yang udah 3 tahun kagak dicuci-cuci nempok ke muka Nagihiko.

"UWAAAA!! KING!!! APAAN NIH!? KOK BAU BANGET SIH!?" teriak Nagihiko yang disambut kekagetan Amu dan kawan-kawan.

"Ah, maaf Fujisaki. Kayaknya, aku salah ambil kain deh?" kata Tadase dengan wajah innocentnya.

"King?! Aku nggak akan memaafkanmu!!!" teriak Nagihiko seraya memberi pelajaran (bukan pelajaran sekolah lho?! Hehe..) kepada Tadase.

"UWAAAAA!!!"

(karena adegan ini mengandung kekerasan, maka untuk sementara akan di sensor dulu dan sebagai gantinya akan disiarkan.... foto Ikuto!!! Kyaaa!! Ikuto!!! I Love You!! *di tendang Utau*).

"Woi!! Stop!! Kok aku dicuekin sih?" protes seseorang yang dari tadi nongol tapi nggak dihirauin.

Nagihiko segera menghentikan aktivitasnya, Tadase pingsan, Amu keluar dari kolong meja, Rima minum coklatnya dan Yaya keluar kolong meja terus ikut-ikutan Rima minum coklat.

"Kau siapa? Kok aku gak pernah liat?" tanya Amu heran.

"Eh, aku..." belum sempat orang itu ngomong, tiba-tiba aja Tadase langsung sadar dari pingsannya.

"Hei, Rakyat jelata! Berani-beraninya kau menghancurkan pintu kaca istanaku!! (cieh!? Royal Garden dibilang istana?)" kata Tadase yang tiba-tiba berubah karakter menjadi karakter Raja yang egois.

"Uwaaaa!? Gawat!? Karakter Tadase berubah didepan orang asing?" kata Amu khawatir.

"Ini bener-bener gawat?" tambah Nagihiko ikut-ikutan khawatir.

"KEERREENN!!" ucap orang itu.

GDUBRAK!!

Semua Guardian terjatuh kecuali Tadase.

"Amu? Are you Ok?" tanya Ran khawatir. (halah, sok keinggrisan banget sih lo Ran?)

"Nggak, aku nggak apa-apa Ran. Cuma orang ini agak aneh, nggak kaget terhadap perubahan karakter Tadase." Kata Amu heran seraya berdiri. (kenapa gak bilang aneh banget sih?)

"Kyaaa!! Pangeran keren banget!? Nanti foto sama-sama ya?" kata orang itu histeris gaje.

GDUBRAK!! (lagi)

"Pangeran katamu?" ucap Tadase dingin.

"Eh! Ini mah lebih gawat daripada yang tadi?"kata Amu khawatir lagi.

"It's show time!" sahut Rima. Amu, Nagihiko dan Yaya sweatdropped.

"Berani sekali kau memanggilku Pangeran, hei rakyat jelata! Pangeran itu hanya gelar kecil! Aku ini Raja, Raja yang akan menguasai dunia! Ha ha ha ha..." kata Tadase sambil menaikkan salah satu kakinya diatas meja. (biar dianggap paling berkuasa gitu! Hehe..)

"Tuh kan? Aku penasaran dengan reaksi cewek itu?" gumam Amu seraya melirik cewek yang dobrak pintu tadi.

Cewek itu langsung menghampiri Tadase lalu...

PRAAK!! Langsung mukul Tadase pakai kipas kertas (?). Para Guardian sweetdropped.

"Hei, Pangeran bocah! Masih untung gue panggil Pangeran daripada Raja! Raja itu kan udah tua terus jenggotan lagi! Lu mau jadi tua ma jenggotan hah!?" bentak cewek itu kepada Tadase. Tadase dan Kiseki bengong dan gemetaran.

"Ng, nggak pak, eh bu', maksud saya mas, eh mbak?" jawab Tadase masih dalam keadaan bengong (Tadase, jangan bengong! Ayam tetangga nanti pada mati tauuk!?).

"Good boy! Bagus, bagus. Sekarang duduk yang manis ya Pangeran?" kata cewek itu seraya tersenyum manis. (tapi menurut Tadase senyuman iblis. Hehe..)

"Karakter yang hebat?! Bisa menunjukkan Raja." Ujar Amu kagum.

"Hei Amu-chi! Katanya mau nanya sesuatu? Nanya apa?" tanya cewek itu tiba-tiba. Amu kaget dari lamunannya. (emang tadi ngelamun ya?)

-xx-

"Lho? Itu kan panggilannya Yaya buat Amu-chi? Kok ikut-ikutan sih?" protes Yaya.

"Gak apa-apa kan? Lagipula panggilan kayak gitu kan imut." Kata Author.

"Oh gitu ya?" sahut Yaya polos.

"Ok dah! Back to the fanfic!"

-xx-

"Eh, i, iya, ano.... ng, eh, tunggu! Kok kamu tau namaku?" tanya Amu kaget.

"Ya iyalah gue tau! Elo itu Amu Hinamori, cewek populer yang cool and spicy dari SD Seiyo Gakuen padahal aslinya Cuma cewek pemalu dan polos terus gampang diledekin sama Ikuto lagi!" ujar cewek itu. (Yeay! Ikuto! XD)

"Eeehh?! Kau tau darimana? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Amu heran plus malu karena karakter aslinya ketauan sama cewek gak jelas.

"Oh ya, aku....."

**-****Tsuzuku-**

**Yui:** Yeay! Akhirnya publish juga fanfic discontinue Yui. Horee... (nyolong pom-pom nya Amulet Heart alias Amu).

**Yui:** Ha ha ha, pendek banget ya? Ada yang tau gak siapa cewek gak jelas itu? Kalau tau jawab di review ya! Boleh request juga kok! Hehe..

**Nagihiko:** Woi Tadase! Tega banget sih lo bersihin muka gue pake' kain pel!

**Tadase:** Lho? Gue kan gak salah. Salahin Authornya dong, dia kan yang buat cerita (nunjuk-nunjuk Yui yang masih loncat-loncatan kayak cheerleaders).

**Nagihiko:** Woi Author rese'! kenapa lo buat gue jadi OOC sih pake' kain pel yang udah 3 tahun kagak dicuci-cuci nempok ke muka gue?! (siap-siapin sepatu buat di lempar).

**Yui:** Yeeee, masih untung gue gak ketik 'kain pel yang udah 3 tahun kagak dicuci-cuci berisi telur cacing dan pup nya cicak yang numpuk kayak tai kebo' elo mau digituin? (masih nari-nari gaje).

**Nagihiko:** Ng, nggak? (Sweetdropped sambil ngembaliin sepatu di tempatnya semula).

**Tadase & Nagihiko:** Dasar Author sadis!

**Yui:** Ha ha ha, ya udah. Read and review yang banyak ya? Yeay! *ditendang Amulet Heart*.

**Amulet Heart:** Kembaliin pom-pom gue! Gue masih butuh tauuk! (ngambil pom-pom).

**Yui:** Review pleaasee? (megangin punggung yang ditendang sama Amulet Heart)

**A/N:**fanfic bersambung, hehe.. jangan tanya kapan update lagi cz lagi bokek nih. Mahal banget internet 4000/jam, haah! (hembus napas orang susah). Insya allah, minggu depan bisa update kelanjutannya (jangan tanya hari!). Udah bikin kok, malahan mau tamat. Emang paling gampang nulis di buku dulu baru diketik. Untuk FC Utau, chapter depan dimunculin, hehe.. yang merasa Author dari mataram/praya angkat reviewnya ya? Ok dah, review yang banyak ya? Terima saran, kritik, ataupun flame (pujian juga mau dong?) asalkan ada penyelesaiannya atau informasi. Here We Go!! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha!!! Yui baru pulang dari Hawaii nih, hehe… (digaplok Utau) banyak oleh-oleh yang berupa fanfic yang baru jadi nih, nyahaha…. (pembaca: sweatdropped). Hehehe… bo'ong kok. Ngomong-ngomong, gak nyangka lumayan banyak juga yang me-review fanfic Shugo Chara Yui padahal Yui kira Cuma 1 orang yang me-review ato nggak ada sama sekali. Kapan-kapan Yui review deh fanfic Shugo Chara kalian, hehe...

Langsung aja ke fanfic deh, Here We Go!!

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Peach-Pit boleh bilang kalo Shugo Chara itu punyanya! Tapi Ikuto buatku ya..? *dikubur Utau, Amu dan FG Ikuto (tambahan kalo Peach-Pit juga ikutan)*

**Summary:** Seseorang mengetahui rahasia Guardian? Siapakah itu…?

**Warning:** OOC, garing, gak lucu sama sekali, campur aduk, ada OC narsis bin lebay, gak suka jangan baca tapi review yang banyak ya? *nodongin pistol*

**.**

.

**Story Of Guardian**

**Author: Yui Hoshina**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"Oh ya, aku belum ngenalin diri ya! Kenalkan namaku Yui Hoshina (Yeay! Itu aku!XD). kalian bisa panggil aku Yui!" kata Yui sok keren. Wokeh! Semua yang ada disana muntah-muntah.

"Yui… Hoshina…" butuh beberapa menit buat mereka nyadar sesuatu setelah adegan muntah tadi.

3..

2..

1..

0..

"EH!! YUI HOSHINA!!!" Teriak Amu kaget dan Guardian lainnya ikutan kaget sampai mata mereka keluar semua. (hehe.. nggak kok. Becanda ding!).

"Aduh, Amu-chi? Bisa nggak kalo ngomong nggak teriak-teriak?" protes Yui sambil nutup kuping.

"Tunggu! Apa hubunganmu dengan Utau Hoshina!?" tanya Amu heran (secara gitu marga Utau sama dengan punyaku. Hehe..)

"Aku... " belum sempat Yui ngomong tiba-tiba aja...

BRAKK!!!

Pintu Royal Garden terlempar dengan tidak elitnya (?). Tapi untung gak kena lainnya, soalnya deket meja yang ada di samping pintu Royal Garden.

"Aku nggak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan cewek gak jelas itu!" Utau tiba-tiba datang sambil nendang pintu Royal Garden yang udah ancur. (yah, memang udah ancur dan pintunya udah terlempar entah kemana).

"U, Utau-chan!?" teriak Amu kaget.

"Kyaaa!! Utau Hoshina asli! Ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat cantik banget!" teriak Yui gaje plus jingkrak-jingkrakan gaje pula.

"Siapa lo!! Berani-beraninya ngambil marga orang tanpa izin terus udah teriak-teriak gak jelas lagi!?" protes Utau sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Wah, Utau-chan? Nggak usah galak-galak gitu dong? Lagian nama asli elo kan Utau Tsukiyomi! Jadi, gak masalahkan?" kata Yui buka aib orang dan berlagak kayak banci kaleng. (TIDAAAKK!! Image ku hancur!!).

"Tunggu! Kok kamu tau namaku?! Amu! Kamu kasi' tau nama asliku sama orang gak jelas ini!" tuduh Utau sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Yui. Yang di tunjuk sweatdropped.

"Ng, nggak! Lagian aku baru kenal sama orang ini. Ngapain aku kasi' tau nama aslimu!" bantah Amu diiringi anggukan Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daiya.

"Tenang aja Utau-chan! Bukan Cuma rahasia kamu aja yang aku tau. Rahasia para Guardian aja, aku tau!" kata Yui dengan PDnya (lebih tepatnya narsis kali?)

"Apaaa?! Memangnya kamu siapa? Tau rahasia kami, jangan-jangan kamu agen rahasia yang nyamar jadi anak SD buat bongkar rahasia kami ya?" tanya Nagihiko curiga dengan tampang polosnya.

"Ya ampun Nagi? Curigaan banget kalo gue agen rahasia? Khayalan lo terlalu tinggi kali?!" sahut Yui masih kayak banci kaleng.

"Sejak kapan namaku jadi Nagi?" protes Nagihiko.

"Gitu aja kok protes? Nama lo itu kepanjangan tau, makanya gue singkat." kata Yui yang udah kembali normal.

"Aku nggak mau namaku disingkat-singkat! Panggil Nagihiko aja, nggak pakai Nagi! 'Nagi' kan artinya bawang. Enak aja imut-imut gini namanya bawang sih?" protes Nagihiko narsis.

"Itu 'Negi' kali!" sahut Yui sweatdropped.

"Sama aja!" Nagihiko tetep keukeh sama pendiriannya.

"Terserah lo aja dah. Sekarang siapa yang pengen lebih dulu di bongkar muatannya 'eh' maksud saya di bongkar rahasianya!" tawar Yui nyuekin Nagihiko.

"Hei!!??" protes Nagihiko karena dicuekin.

"Kalau gitu, coba bongkar rahasia Yaya!" tawar Yaya sambil angkat kedua tangannya kayak mau bilang 'Yaya ada disiniii!'.

"Oooh? Kalo Yaya sih rahasianya....." belum sempet Yui ngomong (lagi) tiba-tiba aja ada yang datang.

"Uwaaa?! Royal Garden baru diterjang angin puyuh ya? Atau angin tornado, angin putih beliung, ah mungkin angin ribut ya, berantakan gini?" kata Kukai yang tiba-tiba datang langsung nyebutin satu persatu nama angin terus di belakangnya ada Kairi Sanjo.

"Ya elah? Mau bongkar rahasia Guardian aja, hambatannya banyak banget? Kapan selesainya nih, lagian nggak ada kerjaan banget nama angin disebutin satu persatu?" keluh Yui yang dari tadi ngomong gak jadi terus.

"Hah! Jadi kamu mau bongkar rahasia Guardian ya?" tanya Kukai polos.

"Iya! Termasuk kalian berdua yang baru datang!" kata Yui sambil nunjuk Kukai dan Kairi.

"Eeeehh? Aku juga?" ujar Kairi kaget sambil nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya!? Stress nih gue? Mau bongkar rahasia orang aja susah banget! Kalau sekali lagi ada yang datang, bakal gue gebukin tuh orang!" ujar Yui kesal.

"Ihi hi hi hi hi, cepetan ngomongnya! Penasaran nih?" kata Il Shugo Chara Utau.

"Iya, gue lanjutin. Terus rahasia Yaya....." belum sempet ngomong lagi tiba-tiba aja ada yang datang lagi.

"Hei Amu! Kamu ada waktu luang nggak?" tanya seseorang yang baru datang. Para Guardian dan Utau serempak ngelirik Yui yang siap-siap meledak.

"Dasar!! Mau ngomong aja, banyak banget gangguannya! KENAPA SIH KAMU HARUS DA....." ucapan Yui terputus begitu melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. 'My Prince Charming Comeback!?' (halah, lebay!?)

"Ooh maaf. Aku hanya mau ketemu Amu aja." Kata orang itu yang tak lain dan yang tak bukan, yang selalu bawa biola dipunggungnya dan punya Shugo Chara kucing adalah IKUTO!!

"I, Ikuto? Beneran Ikuto kan?" kata Yui kaget dan gak percaya.

"Iya! kamu siapa?" tanya Ikuto heran.

"Uwaaa!! Beneran Ikuto Tsukiyomi!! Kyaaaa!! Ikutooo!!" teriak Yui sambil nyerang Ikuto 'ralat' meluk Ikuto.

Ikuto kaget tapi nggak nolak juga sih, he he he..

Para Guardian juga kaget apalagi Utau yang udah siap-siap mau menghajar Yui yang udah peluk Ikutonya.

"Kamu.... JANGAN SEMBARANGAN PELUK IKUTO KU!! DIA ITU MILIKKU TAUU!!" teriak Utau yang udah siapin palu yang bertulisan 1000 Ton ke arah Yui.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku masih pengen meluk Ikuto tau! Nih ku kasi', kalau mau, duduk sono!" kata Yui dambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto pada Utau. Utau pun menerimanya dengan muka cemberut terus melihat fotonya dan.....

**.**

**.**

**-Tsuzuku-**

**Yui:** Yeay!! Akhirnya publish juga chapter 2!! Gomen, kalo pendek banget (lagi). Ada yang tau gak foto apa yang di kasi' ke Utau? Kalo tau, jawab di review ya? Hehe..

**Yui:** Kali ini Yui mengajak bintang tamu kita yaitu Amu, Ikuto, dan Utau! Silahkan yang di panggil namanya langsung menuju ke tempat suara! (minjem Toa yang ada di resepsionis).

**Amu:** Ngomong-ngomong, kita ngapain kesini? (duduk di ruang tunggu)

**Utau:** Tau tuh? Padahal gue ada syuting film layar lebar Shugo Chara (?) dan pemeran utamanya adalah gue! (mana ada?)

**Ikuto:** Biarin aja Utau. Ngomong-ngomong, yang manggil kita kemana? (meluk-meluk Amu)

**Amu:** I, Ikuto, lepasin! *blushing*

**Yui:** Udah pada ngumpul? Ya udah, duduk nggih? *di lempar sepatu*

**Utau:** Ngapain manggil kita? Gak tau apa gue lagi sibuk!?

**Yui:** Gue Cuma minta tolong balesin review para fans gue? *digaplok reviewer*

**Ikuto:** Ok, aku yang pertama. Buat **reiyu chan**, request Amuto ya? Tenang aja, aku dan Amu bakal tampil kok. Tinggal nunggu waktunya aja. Ngomong-ngomong, apa jawaban anda benar soal siapa orang gaje itu? *rangkul Amu*

**Amu:** Ikuto lepasin!? Aku yang ke dua. Buat **Ichikawa Ami**, fanficnya udah di update nih. Woi Author! Katanya disuruh review fanficnya nih? Gimana? (lepasin rangkulan Ikuto).

**Yui:** Uhm, ihya, ihya! (lagi makan soto).

**Amu:** Hiee? Enak-enakan makan soto lagi? Ngomong-ngomong, nama Ami-kun kayak nama adik gue Ami deh? (sweatdropped ngeliat Yui makan soto)

**Utau:** Sekarang giliran gue! Buat **ruki4062jo**, soal A/N yang panjang itu sih emang Authornya aja yang gak ada kerjaan.

**Ikuto:** Sekarang giliranku lagi. Lho! Reviewnya udah habis? (ngacak-ngacak berkas)

**Yui:** Iya! maklumlah, fanfic Shugo Chara emang sepi. Jadi reviewnya sedikit.

**Utau:** Udah selesai? Kalo gitu kita pulang aja. Yuk Ikuto? (gandeng Ikuto)

**Yui:** Woi tunggu! Kata-kata terakhirnya belum? *belepotan kecap*

**Amu:** Ya udah deh. Daripada kita nggak pulang-pulang. *sweatdropped*

**Ikuto:** Kalo Amu mau, aku nggak masalah.

**Utau:** Dasar Author nyebelin!

**Yui:** Tolong ya? *minjem puppy eyes Ami Hinamori*

**Amu, Ikuto & Utau:** PLEASEE REVIEW AUTHOR LEBAY INI YAH!!?? *ngacir*

**Yui:** WOI!!??!! *ngejer Amu, Ikuto & Utau pake' payung (?)*


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3, CHAPTER 3, CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!!! Moga-moga, yang baca fanfic ni gak bosan buat review ya?! Apalagi kalo ada reviewer yang baru, Hehe… langsung aja deh!!

***Happy Reading and... Here We Go!!!***

**.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Shugo Chara punya Peach-pit bukan punya Author, termasuk Ikutonya. Hiks.. hiks.. (lebay!!)

**Summary: **Utau mendapatkan beberapa lembar foto dari seseorang dan terbongkarnya rahasia salah satu Guardian. Apakah pembongkaran rahasia itu akan berjalan dengan lancar?!

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, garing, gak lucu sama sekali, campur aduk, ada OC narsis bin lebay, gak suka jangan baca tapi review yang banyak ya??

.

* * *

.

**Story Of Guardian**

**Author: Yui Hoshina**

.

Chapter sebelumnya, Utau mendapatkan foto dari seseorang yaitu Yui. Foto apakah yang di berikan Yui pada Utau...?

.

**Chapter 3**

.

"Kyaaa!! Foto Ikuto waktu tidur, keren banget!?!?" teriak Utau sambil jingkrak-jingkrakan gaje terus duduk dekat kuda-kudaanya Yaya sambil senyum-senyum gaje yang membuat semua penghuni Royal Garden yang ada disana serempak sweatdropped.

"Huh, taktik pengusiran sukses besar!" ucap Yui yang disambut sweatdropped para Guardian dan Ikuto.

"Sepertinya... aku pernah liat kejadian ini deh?!" kata Amu yang merasakan dejavu.

"Ya iyalah kamu emang pernah liat kejadian ini! Aku kan nyontek cara Nadeshiko waktu nyuap kamu jadi Guardian pake' fotonya Tadase!?" ujar Yui yang masih meluk Ikuto.

"Eh, beneran nih?! Jadi, Hinamori nerima jadi Guardian karena foto ya?" tanya Kukai polos.

"Itu nggak bener!! Walaupun Nadeshiko nyogok, aku nggak nerima kok!?" bantah Amu dengan muka merah padam.

"Terserah kamu aja deh!? Aku mau kencan sama Ikuto dulu, daah..." kata Yui sambil nyeret Ikuto keluar Royal Garden.

"Eh, tunggu!! Katanya mau bongkar rahasia Yaya? Kok nggak jadi sih!?" tanya Yaya memelas sambil menghadang Yui yang mau keluar.

"Kapan-kapan aja deh?! Sekarang aku pengen kencan sama Ikuto!" sahut Yui cuek.

"Hwaaa!!! Nggak boleh!! Yaya pengen sekarang!! Huaaa!!" rengek Yaya ala bayi merengek.

"A, aduh Yaya, jangan nangis? Iya deh, aku akan bongkar rahasia Yaya sekarang!" kata Yui menenangkan Yaya. (jadi merasa baby sitter nih? -.-" )

"Janji?" tanya Yaya yang udah mulai tenang dari tangisannya.

"Iya, iya! Haah.. aku memang lemah kalau soal beginian.." kata Yui pasrah kayak Ibu yang lagi nenangin anaknya. (halah!!)

"Ketauan banget bo'ongnya?" pikir Amu dan yang lainnya.

Nah, jadilah mereka duduk di lantai beralaskan tikar seadanya dan membuat lingkaran besar, lingkaran kecil, lingkaran besar.. (eh, kok malah nyanyi?). Terus kenal-kenalan deh sama Yui. (kelamaan kalo ngetiknya).

Urutan duduknya yaitu: Yui, Ikuto, Utau, Kairi, Nagihiko, Rima, Amu, Tadase, Kukai, dan Yaya dan lanjut ke Yui...

"Oke! Yang pertama Yaya ya?" kata Yui membuka acara.

"Yeay!! Akhirnya giliran Yaya nih!" sahut Yaya bersemangat.

"Iya.. tapi, mungkin nggak terlalu banyak sih? Soalnya rahasia Yaya udah banyak diketahui yang lain.." kata Yui.

"Nggak apa-apa! Bongkar aja!" kata Yaya polos plus mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oke! Yaya punya adik yang namanya Tsubasa kan?" tanya Yui. Yaya mengangguk.

"Sebenernya gak bisa disebut rahasia juga sih? Intinya, Yaya Cuma iri sama Tsubasa dan pengen ningkatin teknik ala bayi, itu aja! Yang sisanya Cuma manja-manja doang!" kata Yui santai.

"Uwaaa, keren!!??" sahut Yaya berkaca-kaca (gitu aja dibilang keren?).

"Terus selanjutnya Kukai. Kukai punya..." ucapan Yui terputus begitu ada yang memotong pembicaraannya.

"Tunggu!! Yui, bisa nggak ngasih taunya jangan peluk-peluk Ikuto terus?!" protes Amu yang kesal dari tadi ngeliat Yui peluk Ikuto terus.

"Kenapa? Cemburu ya? Nggak apa-apakan, lagian Ikuto juga nggak nolak!" kata Yui santai dan masih tetep keukeh meluk Ikuto.

"Bu, bukan gitu?! Cu, Cuma..." Amu blushing.

"Jadi kamu cemburu ya?" tanya Ikuto jahil.

"Ng, nggak!" bantah Amu yang mukanya semakin memerah.

"Bilang aja kalau kamu cemburu?" tambah Ikuto semakin menggoda.

"Nggak!! Aku nggak cemburu!!" bantah Amu bersikeras, padahal mukanya udah merah kayak kepiting rebus tuh.

Yui yang udah bosen dicuekin sama Ikuto dan Amu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Udah ah! Berdebat nggak ada ujung pangkalnya. Sono pergi!!" usir Yui yang dengan nistanya nendang Ikuto ke arah Amu tapi....

KYAAA!!!

BRUUKK!!

CUP!

Ikuto jatuh dengan posisi menindih Amu yang ada dibawahnya dan nggak sengaja ciuman!!

WAOWW!!??!

Semua penghuni Royal Garden pada cengok ngeliatin Ikuto yang masih mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Amu.

Yui yang udah kesel ngeliatin Ikuto yang nggak bangun-bangun akhirnya nendang Ikuto.

"Woi! Malah keenakan? Kalo mau ciuman, diluar sono!? Ganggu acara gue aja!" protes Yui.

Amu yang baru kembali dari bawah alam sadarnya kaget atas kejadian itu.

"Kyaaa!!! Ikuto, apa yang kamu lakuin tadi?" tanya Amu histeris gaje plus malu.

"Amu-chi, telat lo sadarnya?" kata Yui heran plus prihatin.

"Dasar Yui!? Padahal lagi tanggung tuh tadi?" protes Ikuto.

"Idih!? Emang apa peduliku? Cepetan duduk sono, biar cepet selesai nih acaranya!" ujar Yui. (kemana rasa cintaku pada ikuto pergi? *halah lebay!*)

Ikuto Cuma nurut dan duduk di sebelahnya Amu (setelah nyingkirin yang duduk disebelah Amu tentunya)

"Amu, nanti kita lanjutin yang tadi ya?" bisik Ikuto. Amu langsung blushing.

"Udah bisik-bisiknya? Soalnya sekarang giliran Kukai nih?" kata Yui memberi pengumuman.

"Wah, sekarang rahasiaku dibongkar ya?" sahut Kukai.

"Iya.. aku nggak tau ni bener atau nggak tapi... Kukai kasian banget?" ujar Yui prihatin dan menitikkan air mata keibuannya (?).

"Whatever?"

"Soalnya, walaupun Kukai punya empat kakak cowok tapi dia itu cuman dijadiin kacung doang!" kata Yui pasrah tambah iba plus prihatin.

"APAAA!!! EMPAT KAKAK!??!!" teriak para Guardian kaget kecuali Tadase, Ikuto dan Utau.

"Berisik!? Dari tadi teriak-teriak mulu, gue kan lagi konsentrasi liat foto Ikuto?" gumam Utau kesal sambil menekuni kembali kegiatannya.

"Kok aku nggak tau kalau Kukai punya empat kakak?"ujar Amu bingung.

"Kukai!! Kok nggak beritau Yaya sih?" rengek Yaya.

"Sorry, sorry! Aku lupa sih, ha ha ha.." sahut Kukai polos.

"King? Kamu udah tau ya?" tanya Nagihiko pada Tadase karena dia satu-satunya Guardian yang nggak ikutan teriak gaje.

"Ya, begitulah. Soalnya aku pernah mampir ke rumahnya Souma." Tadase menjelaskan.

"Kapan?" tanya Nagihiko penasaran.

"Waktu Tadase kabur dari rumah Amu begitu tau Ikuto nginep di rumah Amu selama 3 hari. Lalu kabur ke taman terus duduk di ayunan lalu ketemu Kukai yang baru pulang belanja terus di ajak ke rumahnya!" jawab Yui panjang lebar (luasnya mana? Lagian jawaban orang kok di serobot?)

"Eh! Kok tau sih?" sahut Tadase malu.

"APA!? Amu, kapan Ikuto nginep?" interogasi Utau (kayak polisi aja? -.-" )

"Eh, i, itu..."

"Waktu hari dimana Amu ketemu Nagihiko di sekolah yang lagi pake' royal cape, habis itu waktu Amu mau tidur ada Ikuto di sebelahnya. Oh ya, besoknya waktu Amu masuk di Royal Garden, ada Tadase dan Kukai yang di paksa pakai rok sama Nagihiko!" ujar Yui.

"Uwaaa!!! Kenapa itu juga di bongkar sih???" protes Kukai malu.

"Eh?! Kamu sama King pakai rok?" tanya Rima heran plus sweatdropped.

"Uwaaa, jangan dibahas lagi!? Itu pengalaman paling memalukan bagiku?!" Kukai pundung di semak-semak dan meringkuk kayak bola sepak (?).

"Hei! Kenapa kamu maksa King dan Kukai pakai rok sih?" tanya Rima.

"Hmm, gimana ya? Itu ra-ha-si-a?" jawab Nagihiko tersenyum misterius. Rima kesal dan cemberut.

"Hei, Yui!! Cepat bongkar rahasia penipu ini!?" perintah Rima kesal sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Nagihiko. Nagihiko sweatdropped.

"Soal rok yang tadi ya? Sebenernya ini gara-gara Kukai juga sih, dia nanya 'gimana rasanya pakai rok?'. Nagihiko tersinggung terus bilang 'karena aku selalu melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku nggak suka kalau berdandan ala cewek dijadikan olok-olok. Kalau penasaran, coba aja?' gitu kata Nagihiko!" ujar Yui panjang lebar lagi (luasnya masih belum ketemu?).

"Cuma itu doang?" tanya Rima kecewa padahal pengen tau lebih banyak rahasia lagi.

"Nggak juga sih, sebenernya masih ada lagi," kata Yui.

"Tunggu dulu! Yui, apa maksudmu berdandan ala cewek,Nagihiko kan cowok?" tanya Amu heran.

"Oh ya, kamu kan belum tau kalau sebenernya Nagihiko itu adalah Na....."

.

.

**~Tsuzuku~**

**.**

**Yui:** Akhirnya, setelah bertapa di gunung Rinjani selama 2 minggu, nggak makan dan minum gara-gara nyasar waktu kejer Amu, Ikuto, dan Utau, akhirnya YUI COME BACK!! *di lempar sepatu*

**Rima:** Lama banget sih? Kita dari kemarin nungguin tau? *nodongin payung lapuk (?)*

**Yui:** Ngapain nungguin gue? Siapa yang nyuruh? *pasang tampang innocent*

**Kukai:** Lho?! Bukannya elo yang nyuruh kita nunggu?

**Yui:** Kata siapa?

**Kukai:** Kata Yaya! *nunjuk Yaya yang baru datang*

**Yaya:** Yui-chaaann!! Yaya udah bawain reviewnya nih sekalian bawa korban buat bales reviewnya!? *sodorin kertas*

**Yui:** Thanks Yaya! Woi! Ni balesin reviewnya dulu, kalian berdua korban yang dibilangin sama Yaya kan? *ngebagiin kertas*

**Rima:** Dasar Author rese'!! *gebukin Yui pake payung lapuk*

**Yui:** Kyaaa!!! *tepar*

**Kukai:** Ok deh, gue bacain review dari **reiyu chan**. Selamat!! Anda telah benar menebak orang gaje! Hehe... oh ya, Authornya bilang moga cepat sembuh. *dapet contekan yang disodorin Yui*

**Yaya:** Giliran Yaya sekarang! Dari miu, miu, **Miuvizle Milkharu**, ini udah di update, ini udah di update! *ikutan teriak dari jauh*

**Rima:** Gue bacain review dari **Ichikawa Ami** , ceritanya emang makin gajhe, gak nyambung banget lagi, sama kayak Authornya. Request Ikuto? Gue nggak mau, kalo ada dia Amu bakal diambil. *nangis-nangis lebay*

**Yui: **Yeee, gue tetep pengen munculin Ikuto tau. Pegi cana!? *ngusir Rima*

**Rima:** Dasar Author nyebelin!?

**Yaya:** Yaya lagi ya? Dari **ruki4062jo**, terlalu pendek ya? Kalo chapter ini gimana?!!

**Kukai:** Udah selesai ya? Yaya, kita pergi yuk? Aku traktir es krim! *ngacir*

**Yaya:** Es krim? Yeay!! *ngacir bareng Kukai*

**Yui:** Gomen kalo pendek and REVIEW YANG BANYAK YAA!? *teriak pake toa*


	4. Chapter 4

Fyuuuuhh… akhirnya chapter 4 update juga. Gomen telat apdet minna-san tapi, karena lagi banyak tugas jadi gak tau kapan lagi mau update, hiks.. (lebay). Nggak nyangka Yui dah telantarin nih fic lebih dari 3 minggu, jadi gomenasai minna-san! *bungkuk-bungkuk badan*

Ok deh, tanpa banyak omong silahkan di baca ya and jangan lupa tinggalin reviewnya ya...

*******Happy Reading and... Here We Go!!!*******

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara punya Peach-Pit tapi Ikutonya punya ku ya..? *nodongin pistol air ke Peach-pit*, komputernya minjem punya orang.

**Summary:** Nagihiko mengatakan rahasia yang selama ini di sembunyikannya dari Amu. Bagaimanakah reaksi Amu begitu Nagihiko memberitahunya?

**Warning:** OOC, garing, gak lucu sama sekali, campur aduk, ada OC narsis bin lebay, gak suka jangan baca tapi wajib review ya... *nyembunyiin pentungan di punggung*

.

**Story Of Guardian~**

**Author: Yui Hoshina~**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"Tunggu dulu! Yui, apa maksudmu berdandan ala cewek? Nagihiko kan cowok," tanya Amu heran.

"Oh ya, kamu kan belum tau kalau sebenarnya Nagihiko itu adalah Na-.... Hmmpppph!!" Nagihiko membungkam mulut Yui dan menyeretnya agak jauh dari kerumunan. Semua yang ada di sana sweatdropped.

"Yui, apa maksudmu? Kau mau membongkar 'semuanya' , hah!?" bisik Nagihiko menekan kata 'semuanya'.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut di bilang abnormal karena menjalani hidup bersama Amu sebagai cewek?" tanya Yui yang udah terlepas dari tangan Nagihiko yang sudah menutup mulutnya. Nagihiko mengangguk. (dan bisa dibilang tangan Nagihiko bau banget karena kain pel yang dikasi' Tadase *dikubur Nagihiko*

"Kamu kan punya alasan berdandan ala cewek. Nggak apa-apakan. Lagian kau kan gak sampai mandi sama-sama, Cuma ganti baju doang kan," kata Yui dengan nada seyakin-yakinnya.

"Tapi..."

"Nagihiko, udah waktunya kau harus jujur. Kalau gak sekarang, kapan lagi Amu harus tau kenyataan," ujar Yui berkaca-kaca (serius mode: ON)

"Haah,, baiklah. Tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu!" ujar Nagihiko sambil memberikan deathglare. Tapi itu gak mempan sama Yui.

"Eeeehhh..... kenapa gue yang harus tanggung jawab? Yang salahkan, elo sendiri!" protes Yui (serius mode: ON *Hancuuuurrrrr...*).

"Tapi elo kan yang bongkar rahasia orang! Berarti, elo yang harus tanggung jawab!" ujar Nagihiko nyolot.

"Uuuuhh, iya, iya! Kenapa gue mulu yang jadi korbannya?!" ucap Yui kesal dan menyenandungkan kekesalannya. "_Mengapa harus aku yang mengalah.... tak pernah kah kau berpikir... sedikit tentang hatiku.._" senandung Yui pake lagunya seventeen band yang judulnya 'selalu mengalah' yang di lebay-lebayin plus berlinangan air mata(?).

Nagihiko mau tak mau sweatdropped ngedengar nyanyian Yui yang terlalu lebay menurutnya.

"Cepetan!!" protes Nagihiko gak sabaran.

"Yeeee, padahal dia sendiri yang gak mau rahasianya dibongkar tapi sekarang malah dia yang gak sabaran rahasianya di bongkar." Gumam Yui heran dan langsug menuju ke tempat Amu dan kawan-kawan.

"Woi, Amu-chi!!" panggil Yui yang berlagak kayak preman pasar.

"What's up baby?" tanya Amu centil (idiiiih, Amu kecentilan. Gak jadi pake! 'Ralat!').

"I, iya," jawab Amu kaget (nah, ini baru pas! *manggut-manggut*), (readers: gak pas! Gak pas! Bagusan yang tadi! *langsung nimpuk Author pake sandal bekas*)

"Aku ingin tanya, apa kau merindukan Nadeshiko?" tanya Yui yang udah kembali normal (emang gue gila!?).

"I, iya. Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Nadeshiko?" tanya Amu was-was.

"Ya iyalah gue tau! Secara gitu gue tau dimana dia sekarang.," kata Yui dengan kepedean tingkat tinggi.

"Eh, dimana? Dimana? Dimana Nadeshiko?" tanya Amu berkaca-kaca.

"Disini! " jawab Yui singkat padat dan gak jelas (?).

"Disini?" sahut Amu heran seraya nyari Nadeshiko di kolong meja, dibawah kursi, didalam pot bunga, dibawah karpet... (halah Amu! Kebangetan bego'nya. Ngapain coba nyari Nadeshiko dibawah karpet and didalam pot bunga, lo kira Nadeshiko itu tikus kayak Jerry ya... *digebukin FC Amu*).

"Ngapain geledah karpet and ngeliatin dalem pot? Orangnya disini Amu-chi.. tuh orangnya," ujar Yui sambil nunjuk Nagihiko, soalnya prihatin banget ngeliatin Amu geledah barang-barang yang tak berdosa (?).

Amu reflek ngeliatin orang yag ditunjuk Yui dan langsung mengeluarkan sabda..

"Ya ampun,,, Yui becandanya kelewatan deh. Itu gak mungkin banget, walaupun mirip tapi Nagihiko itu kembarannya Nadeshiko!" ujar Amu tertawa geli. Nagihiko tertunduk, tapi akhirnya angkat bicara dan berhadapan dengan Amu.

"Nggak Amu-chan. Apa yang dikatakan Yui itu benar. Aku adalah Nadeshiko, dan nama asliku adalah Nagihiko Fujisaki..." ucap Nagihiko serius. Amu terlihat terkejut.

"Kau bohongkan Nagihiko..? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, kalaupun itu benar, kenapa kau menyamar jadi perempuan?" tanya Amu yang kelihatan shock.

"Itu karena..." Nagihiko menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Yah mau gimana lagi, itu adalah tradisi keluarga Fujisaki, dimana anak laki-laki diharuskan menjalani kehidupan sebagai anak perempuan untuk mempelajari tarian perempuan." Jelas Yui.

"Kenapa.. kenapa Nagihiko? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku.." Amu mulai terisak.

"Maaf Amu-chan.. aku tidak bermaksud.. EKH!!??" Nagihiko terkejut ketika Amu memeluknya.

"Huwaaa, Nagihiko...!!!" Amu menangis dalam pelukan Nagihiko. Semua prihatin melihat Amu. (Woi!! Ini kan fic humor! Kok jadi fic melankolis sih?? *ditendang AmuNagi gara-gara mengganggu*)

"Uuuhh, Yaya nggak suka suasana kayak gini!" gerutu Yaya sambil menyiapkan ancang-ancang (dikate lomba lari kali?). pake count down.. 3... 2... 1....

"HUWAAAAA!!!!" semua kaget begitu ada teriakan (ato tangisan).

"Dasar pengganggu!" gumam Yui kesal.

"Yaya, ke-kenapa?" tanya Amu heran dan menghampiri Yaya yang lagi nangis guling-gulingan (?)

"Amu-chi gak boleh nangis! Yang boleh nangis itu cuma Yaya! Huwaaaa..." rengek Yaya. Semua yang ada disana sweatdropped. 'nangis aja kok direbutin?'

"Udah, udah! Stop acara mengharukannya! Kita lanjutin acaranya sekarang!!" perintah Yui kesal. Semuapun pada nurut dan langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing kecuali satu orang.

"Uuuuhh, Yaya di cuekin!" gerutu Yaya kesal seraya ikutan duduk di tempatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau dan King gak nolak aj sih pake rok?" tanya Rima membuka acara.

"Aduh Queen! Jangan bahas itu lagi deh," prote Kukai malu.

"Soalnya waktu Tadase bilang Nagihiko bercanda nyuruh mereka pake rok, Nagihiko ngomong 'jadi selama ini apa yang kulakukan dianggap candaan ya. Hmm... berarti hidupku adalah olok-olok'. Karena Tadase takut ma Nagihiko, jadilah mereka pake rok dan royal cape cewek." Jawab Yui panjang x lebar = luas (horee!! Luasnya ketemu!).

"Dasar sensitif!" ucap Rima langsung il-feel.

"Terserah katamu deh!" sahut Nagihiko cuek.

"Ya udah deh, sekarang gilirannya Rima," kata Yui.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Queen!?" ucap Nagihiko menyindir.

"Huh! Aku nggak peduli. Lagipula aku nggak punya rahasia," kata Rima membuang muka.

"Yang bener tuh, Rima-tan? Ah, nggak! Penggemar berat leluco komik bara Balance!" kata Yui dengan nada jahil.

DEG!! Semburat merah mnghiasi wajah Rima.

"Bagaimana kau tau!?" tanya Rima heran plus malu.

"Karena.....?"

.

.

**~Tsuzuku~**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Gomen minna-san, Yui lagi gak ada ide buat ngelanjutin nih fic jadi kependekkan deh. Hmm.. ada yang nyadar gak ya kalo sebagian adalah rahasia umum dalam manga Shugo Chara..?

Untuk sementara waktu, Yui bakal SEMI-HIATUS dulu karena banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan. PLEASE REVIEW YAAA!!!

.

**Salam Cute...**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	5. Chapter 5

Huwaaa… gomen minna… Yui telat banget apdet fic satu ini. Soalnya Yui baru selesai ujian makanya lama, hiks.. (nangis lebay). Apa Yui perlu ganti ratingnya gak ya, jadi rate: T, huu huu kayaknya hampir melenceng ke rate: M (?) (reader: APAAAA!) haha.. bercanda kok. Ya udah deh. Happy reading and Here We Go! \^0^/

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Semua chara termasuk Ikuto punya Peach-Pit semua. Yui cuma punya Oc doang. T.T

**Warning:**

AU, OOC, garing, abal, gaje, dll.

.

**Story Of Guardian**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 5**

.

"Ke-kenapa bisa tau?" tanya Rima heran plus malu.

"Karena…."

"Karena?" Rima menanti lanjutan kalimat Yui dengan gugup.

"Karena… Aku juga penggemar berat lelucon komik bara balance! Kyahaha…." teriak Yui gaje sambil nunjukin komik bara balance edisi special, limited edition!

"Kyaaaa… itu kan yang terbaru! Limited edition lagi! Kyaaa… mau!" seru Rima sambil merampas komik bara balance dari Yui dengan cepat, tepat dan akurat (kayak berita aja), dan langsung mojok bareng Kusu Kusu.

Baca baca baca baca baca baca…. Ting! Muncul tanda bintang diwajah Rima. Yui langsung menghampiri Rima.

"Rima yang seperti biasanya dong!" seru Yui.

"**Bara Balance! Kyahahaha…"** sorak Yui dan Rima bersamaan sambil melakukan pose bara balance. Semua yang ada disana jawsdrop plus sweetdrop.

Setelah beberapa lama bergaje ria…

"A, ano.. Rima-chan…" Amu memecah suasana gaje itu dengan memanggil Rima yang asyik bergaje ria bareng Yui (?).

Rima menoleh dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar dengan apa yang barusan dilakukannya.

"Kyaaaaa! Apa yang barusan aku lakukan?" Rima langsung meringkuk kayak bola, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Nggak nyangka. Ternyata, Queen dari Guardian Seiyo, seorang penggemar berat lelucon komik," komentar Ikuto.

"Yui~! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi! Kau pasti melakukan sihir atau semacamnya, ya?" tuduh Rima sambil menunjuk Yui dengan tangan gemetar.

"Nuduh aja pake gemetar segala. Sungguh tidak cantik.. Rima-tan, (what! Sejak kapan gue ketularan Yumichika dari Bleach?)" sahut Yui yang sekarang lagi tidur-tiduran dipangkuan Ikuto.

"Yui~! Menyingkir dari Ikuto!" perintah Utau berapi-api menahan marah.

"Ogah! Ikuto, peluk dong?" pinta Yui memelas dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oke!" sahut Ikuto sambil memeluk Yui yang sekarang lagi tiduran didada Ikuto (Kyaaa! Author nosebleed).

"Menyingkir dari Ikutoku!" Amu ikut-ikutan teriak sambil bawa spanduk bertuliskan **'Don't Touch My Ikuto!'. **(HAH? Kapan bikinnya coba?)

"Zzzzz… Zzzzz…"

Ekh! Orang-orang yang ada disana terdiam. Suara apaan tuh? Para Guardian dan Utau langsung mencari asal suara tersebut berasal.

"Ng… Zzzz… Nyam.. Nyam.." akhirnya mereka pun menemukan asal suara tersebut.

"I-ini…" para Guardian sweetdrop plus cengok ngeliat Yui yang keasyikan tidur dipelukan Ikuto. Utau yang melihatnya langsung panas, marah, dan nggak tahan buat ngusir kecoa (baca: Yui) yang lagi nempel pada Ikuto tersayangnya.

"Kau… WOI! BANGUN!" teriak Utau kesal sambil melempar dari pelukan Ikuto.

SIUUUUT! PRAAAANGGG! GUBRAK! GEDEBUK! MEONG!(?) AUWWW!

"WOI, UTAU! LO GAK BISA LIAT ORANG ENAK-ENAKAN TIDUR APA?" protes Yui yang acara tidurnya diganggu oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan sekarang lagi megang punggungnya yang sakit gara-gara Utau melemparnya.

"Bodo'! yang penting Ikuto nggak meluk orang sepertimu. Bweee.." ejek Utau yang sekarang gantian meluk Ikuto.

"Lo tau gak sih! Gue gak bisa tidur selama sebulan ini tau! Baru enak-enakan tidur malah diganggu. Minggir!" Yui gentian ngusir Utau dan langsung beralih duduk dipangkuan Ikuto dan merebahkan diri dipelukan Ikuto. Haahh.. nyaman. –v–

Ikuto hanya diam saja dan menuruti kemauan Yui. Yah, untung-untung belajar ngurus anak kalo udah nikah, hehe…

"Ikuto-niisan laris!" ucap Tadase.

"Wah, wah, wah, aku jadi iri," kata Kukai.

"_Apalagi aku…"_ gumam Kairi dalam hati.

"Rima, mau aku peluk?" tawar Nagihiko dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ogah!" jawab Rima sinis.

"Yaya juga pengen dipeluk!" rengek Yaya.

"Sini, aku peluk!" tawar Kuukai sambil membentangkan tangannya. Yaya langsung terbang(?) ke pelukan Kuukai.

"_Ugh.. kenapa semuanya pengen pelukan sih?" _gumam Amu heran dan beralih memandang Yui yang lagi asyik tiduran dipelukan Ikuto. Pelukan Ikuto nyaman banget, jadi nggak pengen ngelepasin, hehe…

"_Ternyata… ngeliat mereka berdua pelukan bikin sakit mata. Arrrggghh…. Gue nggak tahan lagi!"_ Amu langsung menghampiri Yui dan Ikuto.

"Yui! Menyingkir dari Ikuto!" perintah Amu sambil menarik Yui menjauh dari Ikuto dan Amu beralih duduk dipangkuan Ikuto dan memeluknya. "Yang boleh memeluk Ikuto, hanya aku! Mengerti!" tegas Amu. Ikuto terkejut namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Amu. Tak ada umpan, ikanpun dapat, hehe…

"Wh-what the hell?" Yui merasa aura disekitar ruangan sedikit pengap dengan kedua orang yang saling berpelukan dihadapannya.

"Apa itu benar, Amu?" tanya Ikuto menatap lekat-lekat bolamata kuning keemasan milik Amu dalam-dalam.

"I-Ikuto…" Amu terpesona dengam bolamata deep blue Ikuto yang kini menatapnya. Huwaaa.. Kalo bisa sih, Amu pengen tetep kayak gitu.

Ikuto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Amu, perlahan Ikuto mulai menyentuh bibir mungil Amu dengan ciumannya yang menyentuh dan lembut.

"Amu! Apa yang ka-…" Yui langsung membungkam mulut Utau, menyuruhnya diam.

"Diem lu! Ini lagi pas romantis-romantisnya, tau!" kata Yui. Utau Cuma bisa protes dalam diam. Para Guardian, Utau dan Yui menonton adegan ciuman antara Amu dan Ikuto, dan diantara mereka ada yang nangis-nangis gaje dalam hati (ayo tebak?).

Amu tidak menyadari bahwa Ikuto kini sudah menciumnya. Ikuto terus.. terus.. dan terus mencium Amu hingga ia beralih mencium bibir Amu, wajah Amu, leher Amu, dan...

BYUUUUUURRRR!

Mereka berdua langsung basah kuyup terkena siraman air yang datang.

"YUI~! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bajuku jadi basah tau!" protes Amu sambil menunjuk bajunya yang basah. Ikuto hanya diam saja (pendiem banget sih, Ikuto.)

"Ah, aku cuma mencegah adanya adegan rate-M aja kok," ujar Yui sambil mengembalikan ember yang baru saja digunakannya untuk menyiram Amu dan Ikuto.

"R-rate M? A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Amu heran.

"Hieee.. kau belum sadar juga. Tadi kau dan Ikuto baru saja melakukannya. Inilah akibatnya jika masuk perangkap kucing, benar-benar membahayakan," ujar Yui prihatin.

"E-eh, apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kalau aku dan Ikuto baru saja melakukan.. e-eh itu.." ucap Amu gugup dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yup! Aku nggak menyangka, ternyata Ikuto agresif juga waktu menciummu, sampai-sampai..." Yui menunjuk sekumpulan orang-orang tepar dengan wajah mimisan.

"Waaaaa.... Tadase-kun, Kukai, Rima-chan, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi dan Utau-chan kenapa?" jerit Amu kaget melihat tumpukan orang yang nosebleed.

"Mereka semua tidak tahan melihat kalian ciuman yang terlalu... ehm.. gimana ya, terlalu bernafsu mungkin," ujar Yui dengan wajah blushing.

"Haaaahh... kepalaku pusing," BRUUUKK! Amu ikutan tepar.

"Lho! Kenapa semua malah pingsan. Kalau gini jadinya, acara gue gak ada gunanya. Bosen!" gerutu Yui.

"Lalu.. kau mau melakukan apa?" tanya Ikuto datar.

"Kita main, yuk!" ajak Yui tersenyum misterius.

"Main apa?" tanya Ikuto heran.

"Ular tangga.."

~oOo~

Beberapa menit kemudian atau lebih tepatnya 59 menit 57 detik, salah satu dari mereka bangun.

"Kau sudah sadar," ucap Yui yang lagi main ular tangga.

"Hah.. kau sedang apa?" tanya Utau yang masih sedikit pusing. "Lalu ini siapa?" tunjuk Utau lagi begitu melihat orang asing yang bisa dibilang cukup cantik, ah nggak, maksudnya cantik banget! Rambut hitamnya panjang hingga sepunggung, sedikit make up sederhana, lipgloss pink, mata biru gelapnya terlihat tegas tapi anggun, tapi anehnya, ia memakai baju hitam seperti laki-laki. (kalau pengen tau rupanya, mirip Kurapika yang nyamar yang ada di Hunter X Hunter waktu ngejar genei ryodan di jalan raya sama Gon).

"Hah.. kau bilang apa, Utau-chan? Kau tidak mengenali kakakmu sendiri," ujar Yui heran.

"Kakak? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak punya kakak perempuan." Kata Utau bingung.

"Dia itu Ikuto lho, Utau-chan, hihihi..." kata Yui menunjuk orang yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut panjang sambil menahan geli untuk tidak tertawa lebih keras.

"...." Ok. Countdown dimulai. 3... 2... 1...

"APAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Utau langsung menyadarkan semua orang yang tepar.

"Ada apa? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya mereka bingung.

"Ada apa, Utau-chan? Apa yang terjadi? Lalu, dimana Ikuto?" tanya Amu bingung yaang tidak menyadari keberadaan Ikuto.

"I-itu..." dengan tangan gemetar plus shock, Utau menunjuk Yui dan orang yang ada didekatnya. Mereka semua serempak mengalihkan pandangan yang ditunjuk Utau.

"Waow... cantik sekali." Itulah pendapat pertama mereka begitu melihat orang yang bersama Yui. (Hiks.. authornya gak ikutan dipuji. T.T)

"Wow! Siapa dia? Cantik juga, mirip Zakuro Fujiwara di film Tokyo Mew-Mew," komentar Kukai terpesona.

"Kyaaaa... cantik banget! Mirip Kaho Mizuki yang ada di Cardcaptor Sakura! Walaupun beda warna rambut dan warna matanya," jerit Yaya girang.

"Menurutku mirip Nadeshiko Kinomoto," komentar Rima yang mengagumi rambut ikal Nadeshiko Kinomoto, ibu dari Sakura Kinomoto yang ada di Cardcaptor Sakura.

Dan segelintir komentar lainnya tentang kemiripan Ikuto dengan tokoh-tokoh anime yang berbeda-beda.

"Ternyata, wajahmu pasaran juga ya, Ikuto, hehe.." ledek Yui. Ikuto hanya diam dan tetap jaga image 'Stay Cool'. Yui sweetdrop dan langsung beralih kepada para komentar.

"Stop! Cukup komentar kalian. Kalian ngomong apaan sih? Dia Ikuto, tau! Putra dari Aruto Tsukiyomi dan Souko Hoshina sekaligus kakak kandung dari artis terkenal, Utau Hoshina," ujar Yui menjelaskan.

"....." ok! Let's countdown again. Three... Two... One... Go!

"APAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

**~Tsuzuku**~

Yui: "Ehehe.. masih bersambung. Mungkin cerita ini tamatnya sampai chapter 6 ato 7. ok! Bales review dulu ya. Yuhuuu... Kairi, Aruto, Souko, balesin reviewnya dong!"

Aruto: "Dari **Runa Tsukiyomi**. Ikuto masih lama, rahasianya ntar dichapter terakhir. Souko-chan, anak kita nambah lagi nih," (nunjuk-nunjuk Runa-chan).

Souko: "Iya, iya *sweetdrop*. selanjutnya dari **Reiyu chan**, wah, makasih dah dukung author sarap ini ya," (pasang wajah innocent)

Yui: "Woi! Enak aja bilang Yui author sarap! Yui kan termasuk anak kalian juga," (mewek sambil nunjuk-nunjuk marga 'Hoshina')

Souko: "Benarkah? Kayaknya aku nggak ngerasa tuh, hohoho..." (semua sweetdrop)

Yui: "Ehehe.. ya udah. Yui lanjutin reviewnya. Dari **Ichikawa Ami**, Ikuto dah muncul tuh, hehe... gimana humornya?" *kitty eyes no jutsu*

Kairi: "Selanjutnya aku. Dari **Watashi Minna Daisuki**, heee.. beneran lucu? Rahasia yang lain yang belum terbongkar termasuk aku, ntar ada dichapter depan. Untuk Amu dan Ikuto, ntar ada dichapter terakhir."

Yui: "Aku lagi! Aku lagi! Dari **Miu Scarlet D'Rainwater**, huee.. gomen Miu-chan, chapter ini udah diusahain nambahin humor kok. Gimana humornya? Btw, pennamenya ganti lagi," =.="

Aruto: "Review terakhir. Dari **Aya Kashiwagi**, huaa.. beneran lucu? Makasih dah puji author sarap ini."

Yui: "Woi! Kalian menghina terus. Wah, makasih Aya-chan. Hmm, maksudnya, Yui author ato Yui OC? Kalo yang Oc, udah liat di fic kan. Kalo Yui sang author fanfic ini, hohoho... ntar dichapter terakhir Yui beritahu," (ditimpuk sepatu)

All: "..." *sweetdrop*

Yui: "Ok semuanya. Kata-kata terakhir!" (teriak pake toa)

All: "**Review please!"**

**.**

**Cute smile..**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	6. Chapter 6

Hoeeee… akhirnya kelar juga. Banyak banget fic yang harus diketik.. capek.. -.-"

Tapi, tapi, Yui baru nemu sesuatu yang ajaib. Mau tau? Mau tau? pasti mau tau kan? *Plak* (reader: cepetan!)

Ok, ok. Gini.. Yui nggak sengaja nemu character bertulisan **YUI H.** Di list character Shugo Chara! Kyaaa... itu berarti, Yui termasuk character Shugo Chara dong, hahaha... *plak* (reader: nggak percaya! Mana buktinya?)

Nggak percaya? Ok! Khusus chapter ini Yui bakalan masukin character tersebut tapi di chapter lainnya gak lagi, hehe..

Langsung aja deh! Happy reading and Here We Go! XD

.

**Disclaimer:**

Pokoknya Ikuto punyaku! *plak* (digampar peach-pit)

**Warning:**

Au, OOC, abal, gaje, dll.

.

Story Of Guardian

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 6**

.

"APAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yui dan Ikuto kangsung memasang penutup telinga karena teriakan mereka mampu memecahkan kaca jendela. (bukannya udah pecah. =.="a)

"Mu-mustahil! Ke-kenapa Ikuto Nii-san jadi cantik banget..?" Tadase shock dengan penglihatannya.

"Gue shock! Kenapa Ikuto jadi cantik banget sih." Utau ikutan shock karena kecantikannya tersaingi oleh kakak laki-lakinya sendiri.

"Aku nggak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi." kata Amu diiringi oleh anggota Guardian lainnya.

"Yak! Karena semua udah bangun, kita lanjutin acara kita." Kata Yui senyum gaje.

"Tunggu! Tolong jelasin apa maksudnya ini! Kenapa Ikuto bisa kayak gini?" tanya Amu sedikit shock. Yah, walaupun Amu mengakui lebih suka ngeliat Ikuto kayak sekarang, hihihi... ^.^

"Oh.. Ikuto. Itu cuma hukuman bagi yang kalah waktu bermain ular tangga tadi. Sebenarnya gue mau pakein Ikuto dress panjang yang feminim. Tapi, berhubung dressnya gak ada jadi dibatalin, hehehe..." kata yui innocent smile. Ikuto diam sambil melepas wignya.

"J_a-jangan-jangan.. dia pecinta bhi-shonen ya..?" p_ikir semua orang sweetdrop.

"Oke! Karena rahasia Rima-tan udah kelar. Sekarang gilirannya kairi!" kata Yui membuka acara.

"Eh, memangnya ketua kelas punya rahasia? Kalo soal dia bergabung dengan Easter karena kakaknya, Yukari Sanjo, kami sudah tau." Ujar Amu yang diiringi anggukan guardian.

"Bukan. Ini soal perasaan Kairi pada Amu." Kata Yui.

"Eeeh.. bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Kairi blushing.

"Hm, kalo itu sih, kami juga sudah tau." Kata Tadase.

"Terus, apa kalian tau, sejak kapan Kairi menyukai Amu?" tanya Yui pada anggota guardian.

Para Guardian saling memandang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Nggak tau!" jawab Guardian serempak.

"Hohoho... oke. Gue akan cerita. Ehem! Dengerin ya. Pada zaman dahulu kala... BRAK!" Yui terlempar sesuatu yang gaje.

"Elo mau bongkar rahasia atau mau ngedongeng?" protes Utau sambil memberikan deathglare..

"Iya, gue mau bongkar rahasia. Sakit banget kepala gue. Utau, elo lempar gue pakai apaan sih?" tanya Yui meringis kesakitan.

"Cuma pake palu seberat 1000 ton!" jawab Utau innocent.

"HAH! Elo bilang 'cuma'?" protes Yui.

"Udah, cepetan dong, Yui-chi! Yaya nggak sabar pengen denger rahasia ketua kelas." Rengek Yaya.

"Ehem! Iya, iya. Waktu Kairi pertama kali tertarik sama Amu waktu kalian semua mampir kerumahnya Yaya buat ngurus Tsubasa, adik Yaya." Ujar Yui memulai cerita.

"Waktu itu? Iya sih, tapi, bagian mananya?" tanya Rima bingung.

"Waktu Amu ngurus Tsubasa sambil ngasi makan." Jawab Yui.

"Maksudnya, waktu Amu menggendong Tsubasa kan?" kata Tadase.

"Yup! Waktu itu, aura keibuan Amu terpancar terang. Kairi jadi terpesona, hehe..." ucap Yui terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ja-jadi.. karena itu.." Amu blushing.

"Benar juga. waktu itu, Amu kelihatan cantik. Ups..." Kairi keceplosan.

"Aura keibuan ya..? Cocok jadi calon ibu buat anak-anakku nanti." Kata Ikuto sambil memeluk Amu.

"I-Ikuto, lepasin!" perintah Amu blushing.

"Wow, so sweet!" ucap Yui terpesona.

"Terus, apa lagi?" tanya Nagihiko.

"Habis itu, Kairi suka nguntit Amu. Waktu kencan sama Tadase juga gitu. Pakaian yang dia pake buat nyamar mirip ninja, hehe.."

"Eh, waktu itu? Jadi, waktu aku ingin kantung buat Shugo Chara ku, kamu melihatku menginginkan kantung itu ya..?" tanya Amu heran.

"I-iya. Karena aku melihatmu begitu menginginkannya jadi.. aku membelinya sebagai hadiah untukmu." Kata Kairi terbata-bata plus blushing.

"Begitu ya.." ucap Amu. "E_kh! Gawat! Tadi aku menyebutkan Shugo Chara, apa dia nggak merasa aneh?" b_atin Amu sambil melirik Yui.

"Oke! Soal kairi udah tau kan kelanjutannya. Nembak Amu di Stasiun Kereta Api." Kata Yui. Para Guardian mengangguk.

"S_epertinya, dia memang tidak menyadarinya." Ba_tin Amu sweetdrop.

"Sekarang giliran Tadase!" kata Yui bersorak.

"King, sekarang giliranmu." Goda Kukai.

"Eh, i-iya." Sahut Tadase gugup.

"Gue akan bongkar rahasia King dan Para Jack waktu Queen, Ace, dan Joker tidak ada, khu khu khu.." kata Yui menyeringai.

DEG!

Tadase langsung merasa firasat buruk plus merinding.

"Eh! Memangnya rahasia apa?" tanya Rima penasaran.

"Kalian tidak tau ya. Selama kalian bertiga tidak ada, Para Jack harus melayani semua permintaan King. Walaupun itu sangat menyebalkan karena sifat King yang sangat egois. Benarkan para Jack?" tanya Yui. Kukai, Kairi dan Nagihiko mengangguk.

"Yup! Memang sangat merepotkan mengurus King satu ini. Jadi, di hari pertama menjadi Jack, aku memberikan pelajaran padanya." Kata Nagihiko.

"Pe-pelajaran seperti apa?" tanya Amu merinding.

"Tugas pertama Nagihiko menjadi Jack adalah memijat kaki Tadase!" kata Yui tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Memijat! Yang benar saja!" kata Utau tidak percaya. Tadase yang rahasianya ketahuan langsung sembunyi dibelakang Kukai.

"Emang bener! Waktu itu, gaya Tadase sok banget sebagai King. Rasanya pengen tonjok orangnya langsung." Kata Nagihiko berapi-api. Semua orang sweetdrop.

"Well, itu hanya sebagian aja. Rahasia lainnya waktu Tadase kecil nempel banget ma Ikuto dan sering dijadiin rebutan bareng Utau. Benerkan, Ikuto darling!" kata Yui sambil menggandeng lengan Ikuto.

"Jangan seenaknya manggil darling!" protes Utau seraya melepas gandengan Yui. Yui cuma bisa cemberut -?-.

"Ya. Waktu mereka kecil memang sering seperti itu. Buat mendamaikan mereka, aku harus memainkan biolaku dan Utau yang menyanyi." Kata Ikuto.

"Yup! Betul banget! Lho, Tadase mana?" tanya Yui bingung.

"Dia udah tepar dari tadi." Kata Kukai sweetdrop sambil nunjuk Tadase yang tepar.

"Dasar King yang payah!" kata Yui sweetdrop. "Oke! Sekarang giliran Utau!"

"Huh, memangnya kau tau rahasiaku?" tantang Utau.

"Yah, lumayan. Cuma gue sedikit penasaran, jangan-jangan.. first kiss elo itu Ikuto?" tanya Yui.

"Huh, tentu saja! Karena aku sangat menyukai Ikuto, hahaha.. "tawa Utau narsis.

"Ugh.. dasar incest. Terus, kalo Ikuto bagaimana?" tanya Yui sambil menyodorkan mic-nya pada Ikuto. (what! Sejak kapan gue bawa mic?)

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya. Aku tidak pernah menganggap itu first kiss karena itu dilakukan oleh adik kandungku sendiri. Jadi, first kiss-ku hanya untuk Amu seorang." Kata Ikuto seraya mencium Amu.

"WHAAKS!"

"Nggak nyangka. Ternyata, Ikuto nafsu banget nyium Amu terus-terusan." Kata Yui sweetdrop. "Oke.. Utau.." Yui beralih pada Utau tapi...

"WHAT THE HELL!" teriak Yui kaget dan nggak percaya pada penglihatannya bahwa sekarang, Utau sang artis idola sedang memeluk cowok lain! O.O

"Huwaaaa... Ikuto jahat! Huwaaa... hiks.." Utau menangis di pelukan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kukai.

"Cup.. cup.. jangan nangis." Kata Kukai sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Utau untuk menenangkannya.

"WOW! Pemandangan yang langka banget! Foto, ah. Untung-untung bisa dijual ke Kutau FC, hehe.. lumayan bisa beli laptop, khukhukhu..." gumam Yui sambil memotret pasangan Kutau dengan Kamera yang entah didapet darimana.

Blitz! Blitz!

"Oh iya! Sekalian foto Amuto juga. Pasti laku keras, khu khu khu.."Yui tersenyum menyeramkan ala Hiruma Youichi Eyeshield 21 seraya memotret Amuto yang masih dalam posisi masih **ci****uman! O****.O**

Blitz! Blitz! (suara kameranya)

Berhubung Yui lagi asyik memotret, kita liat reaksi yang lain, yuk!

Tadase yang masih pingsan tentu aja gak tau keadaan sekitarnya. Liat Yaya.. OMG! Yaya mimisan? Yah, wajar aja. Yaya kan masih bayi. =.="

Liat reaksi Kairi dulu ah. Hah? Woi, Kairi! (Kairi diam) Kayaknya, dia cengok ngeliat Amuto ciuman. =.="

Liat Rima dan... OMG DEWA JASHIN! *disabit Hidan dari Naruto*. Waaw! Rima meluk Nagihiko? O.O Nggak mungkin! Nagihiko juga kayaknya malu-malu tapi mau, ohoho.. ^.^

Mereka berdua pelukan tanpa sadar Yui sudah melihat reaksi mereka berdua.

"Woow! Tambahan RimaNagi. Wieee.. rezeki nomplok nih.." kata Yui bersemangat memotret RimaNagi yang pelukan.

Blitz! Blitz! Blitz!

"Kekeke.. dengan foto-foto ini, gue bisa beli 5 laptop sekaligus tanpa harus ke warnet buat ngetik fic doang, fufufu.." gumam Yui tertawa devil ala Hiruma.

"Karena sekarang udah beres. It's show time for secret Utau's. Fufufu..." Yui menariik napas dalam-dalam dan.. "Oke, anak-anak! Hentikan aktivitas kalian. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita!" komando Yui yang berlagak kayak guru SD.

"_Hu__uh.. mengganggu saja. _"batin Ikuto kesal sambil melepas ciumannya dari Amu. Sedangkan Amu pingsan karena kehabisan nafas. (Dasar Ikuto mesum! .)

"Uwaaaaa... apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak rima kaget yang baru menyadari bahwa posisinya barusan memeluk Nagihiko.

"Bukannya kau duluan yang memelukku." Kata Nagihiko sweetdrop.

"Gawat! Kalau pulang nanti, aku harus mandi kembang 7 rupa, medicure, pedicur, lulur dan mandi susu!" kata Rima sedikit shock.

"Dasar orang kaya." Batin nagihiko sweetdrop.

"Sekarang giliran Ikuto darling! Kyaaaa.." kata Yui semangat sambil meluk-meluk Ikuto.

"Memangnya kau tau rahasiaku?" tanya Ikuto dengan pandangan jahil dan memandang Yui lekat-lekat.

"KYAAAA... KEREEEEEENNN!" Yui tepar dengan pesona Ikuto dengan background love-love. ^.^v

Karena sebagian besar pingsan termasuk pembawa acaranya, jadi untuk sementara waktu ditunda dulu, fufufu...

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ahahaha... maaf. Aku begitu tergila-gila pada Ikuto." Kata Yui cengengesan begitu terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Sekarang beritahu rahasia Ikuto!" kata Amu. Semua orang yang pingsan atau merengek seperti bayi *ditendang Utau* sudah sadar dan kembali normal. (tentu aja sudah dikasi tau siapa giliran rahasia berikutnya).

"Beri gue 'tempe' aja sekalian." Celetuk Yui. *ditendang Amu* "Ehem, rahasia Ikuto itu..."

"Wati! Eh, wait!" cegah Kukai.

"Ada apa Kukai?" tanya Amu heran.

"Anu.. bukannya rahasia Utau belum selesai. Kenapa langsung ke Ikuto sih." Protes Kukai.

"Eh.. iya, ya. Ok, kita lanjut lagi ke rahasia Utau tapi... beneran nih Kukai?" tanya Yui dengan pandangan jahil.

"Heee.. memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kukai bingung.

"Ohoho.. bukan apa-apa. Cuma siap-siap aja tanggung resikonya ya, fufufu.." kata Yui menyeringai. Perasaan Kukai langsung nggak enak.

"Memangnya rahasia Utau-chi apaan sih?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Ohohoho.. pertama-tama, gue mau nanya dulu ma Amu. Amu-chan, gimana tindakan utau waktu mencium Ikuto?" tanya Yui.

"Heee.. ng, kalo gak salah, waktu itu.. Utau keliatan agresif banget nyium Ikuto. Aku mengira, Ikuto punya hubungan ma Utau, ternyata adik kandungnya toh." Kata Amu sweetdrop membayangkan kejadian waktu Utau cium Ikuto.

"Ohoho.. begitu ya. Lalu, Utau-chan.." Yui melirik tajam pada Utau.

"Apa? Elo mau nantang?" tanya Utau sinis.

"Nggak. Gue cuma pengen nanya, elo kan udah pernah ngerasain cium Ikuto. Lalu.. gimana rasanya ciuman ma Kukai?" tanya Yui penasaran dan sedikit jahil.

"Tentu saja be-... EEEEEEEEHHH?" Utau langsung blushing berat bareng Kukai ketika menyadari pertanyaan jebakan Yui.

"HEEEEEEE... Utau dan Kukai ciuman!" teriak para Guardian termasuk Ikuto.

"Bukan! Bukan!" bantah Utau.

"Hooo.. mau ngebantah. Lalu, ini apa?" tanya Yui sambil memperlihatkan foto waktu Kukai mencium Utau di ayunan.

"HEEEEEE... DARIMANA KAU DAPAT FOTO ITU!" teriak Utau dan Kukai bersamaan plus malu.

"Ohohoho... itu rahasia." Kata Yui sambil menyembunyikan foto Kutau kembali.

"Utau.. aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berbuat seperti itu." Kata Ikuto tidak percaya.

"Bu-bukan.. ano.. itu salah Kukai. Aku hanya lengah saja." Kata Utau gugup karena rahasianya ketahuan.

"Hohoho.. berarti elo ngaku dong pernah ciuman ma Kukai." Kata Yui jahil.

"Bu-bukan!" Utau semakin tertekan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kami memang melakukannya. Ada yang protes?" tanya Kukai sambil memeluk Utau dari belakang.

"Ku-Kukai!" ucap Utau kaget plus blushing dengan perlakuan Kukai.

"Heeee... jadi benar Kukai ciuman ma Utau-chi?" tanya Yaya gak percaya.

"Ya. Ada yang mau protes lagi?" tanya Kukai dingin walaupun wajahnya udah merah banget bareng Utau. Para Guardian dan Ikuto menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu.. Ikuto." Panggil Kukai.

"Apa?" tanya Ikuto heran.

"Aku.. boleh pacaran dengan Utau kan?" pinta Kukai blushing.

"Heeeeee..." semua orang kaget dengan pernyataan Kukai. Jadi, secara tidak langsung, Kukai udah ngelamar Utau dong.

"Tentu saja. Dengan begitu.. aku bisa bebas bersama Amu." Kata Ikuto sambil memeluk Amu. Amu langsung blushing.

"Heee.. ternyata Ikuto mengizinkan karena keuntungannya sendiri." Kata Yui sweetdrop.

"Kalau begitu, bisa a lanjutkan acaranya. Gue capek tertekan terus nih." Pinta Utau blushing.

"Hooo.. Ok. Kalau gitu, sekarang giliran Ikuto!" kata Yui semangat.

Semua pun kembali ke posisi masing-masing karena penasaran dengan rahasia Ikuto.

"Jadi.. rahasia Ikuto itu..."

.

.

**Tsuzuku –To be continue-**

Yui: "Yeay! Akhirnya selesai juga. Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir sekaligus penutup rahasianya yaitu Amu dan Ikuto!"

Utau: "Woi! Author sialan! Darimana elo dapet foto itu, hah!" (interogasi kayak polisi)

Yui: "Dari Peach-Pit lah. Ya udah, mumpung elo ada disini, balesin reviewnya, ya, bareng kukai, hehe.." *evil smirk*

Utau: "Ogah! Mending gue pergi makan mie ramen bareng Kukai." *cuek sambil nyeret Kukai ke warung ramen*

Yui: "Utau! Please! Nanti gue traktir ramen deh!" *teriak pake toa*

Utau: "Yang bener?" *mata berkaca-kaca*

Yui: "I-iya." *sweetdrop sambil nyilangin jari dibelakang punggung*

Kukai: "Gue dikacangin." *sweetdrop*

Utau: "Oke! Review pertama dari **Ichikawa Ami**, UAPAAAA! Ciuman rate M? Sialan Amu, kalo ketemu bakal gue cincang. Eh, rate M apaan?"

Yui: "Jiaaah.. Utau-chan. Rate M aja gak tau. Itu rating untuk dewasa lho. Untuk +17 tahun keatas, hehe.."

Utau: "Apaaaa! Gue gak bakal gue biarin. Tungguin aja Amu!" *backround api*

Kukai: "Dasar cewek. Selanjutnya dari **reiyu chan**, heee... mimisan? Nih, gue kasih darah 1 jirigen buat pengganti darahnya. Amuto basah kuyup emang udah nasibnya yang lagi apes." =.=

Utau: "Selanjutnya dari **Runa Tsukiyomi**. Hah! Saudara? Jangan ngimpi bisa saudara ma Ikuto tau!" *digampar pake sandal*

Yui: "Diem lu. Aruto sendiri yang ngangkat Runa jadi anaknya, termasuk gue, hehe.." *narsis*

Utau: "Amit-amit deh, gue punya saudara kayak elu."

Yui: *pundung* "dasar Utau jahat. Gue bacain review yang lainnya aja deh. Dari **Fe-chan x Anime-lovers**, heeee.. beneran lucu? Senyum-senyum gaje? Waaaa... akhirnya ada juga review yang bikin semangat setelah Utau ngejek gue."

Utau: "Apa? Lo nyindir gue!" *deathglare*

Yui: "Nggak."

Kukai: "Ribut terus, nih, cewek. Selanjutnya dari **Miruna Tsukiyomi**, wow, ternyata banyak juga yang pake nama keluarga Ikuto. Hei, Author! Katanya dia nggak setuju elo peluk and tidur dipangkuannya Ikuto. Katanya lagi, Ikuto punyanya."

Yui: "Heeee.. nggak mau. Ikuto pacarku!" *ditendang Utau*

Utau: "Jangan ngomong sembarangan."

Yui: "Ugh.. dasar Utau sialan. Sebelum penutup, Yui akan beritau soal Yui H. Itu. Ternyata, setelah di search di wikipedia, ternyata Yui H. Itu bukan kepanjangan dari Yui Hoshina, tapi, Yui Hotori ayahnya Tadase." T.T

Kukai: "Udah curhatnya? Sekarang gue pengen cepet-cepet pergi nih."

Yui: "O-oh.. iya. Ok minna-san. Jangan lupa review, Ok! Please review!" *Kabur*

Utau: "Please review juga, ya. Oya, woi Author! Elu kan udah janji teraktir gue ramen!" *kejar Yui*

Yui: "GUE NGGAK PERNAH JANJI! JAA MATTE MINNA-SAN!" *kabur dengan kecepatan Eyeshield 21*

Utau: "Dasar Author sialan!"

.

.

**Cute smile..**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


End file.
